


Sex Addiction:The Naked Truth

by Widowlover1211



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cameraman!steve, F/M, Flirting, Sex Addict!Natsha, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowlover1211/pseuds/Widowlover1211
Summary: Steve is stuck helping Tony with one of his documentaries again and this time It’s bad. Tony has him sitting through a sex addicts meeting. That’s where Steve meets Natasha Romanoff, sex addict and shameless flirter. She’s beautiful and scarily sexy. Oh god, he’s in trouble.





	Sex Addiction:The Naked Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I’m stuck writing one shots until I get ideas to finish my other story so Enjoy🥰

Steve settled into the back of the crowd. Everyone sat in a circle as Sam, the counselor, sat in the center. Tony was depending on him to get this film for their new documentary and he promised him a breakthrough. Steve remembered how excited he seemed to be doing a new documentary, especially on this topic. Steve recalled the moment Tony sprung the idea on him. 

 

_ Everyone is watching documentaries on murderers and deadly animals. People love the crazy weird shit they don’t see everyday. They wonder what their life would be like in a scenario such as this one. Imagine it, Steve. Sex Addiction: The Naked Truth _ .  _ They’ll love it.  _

 

And that’s how he ended up at an SAA meeting. Tony had checked with the attendees beforehand to make sure that they were okay with it before throwing him to the wolves. When he walked in and took a seat, he was easily the center of attention. Woman and men alike had their eyes raking over him like he was prey waiting to be eaten. That’s when Steve decided to move to the back of the room, close to the door just in case. Not that the move had stopped people from flirting with him. As the meeting began, Steve snapped a few pictures and recorded a few one on one interviews. He had gotten some footage, nothing mind blowing as Tony had wanted but good enough for a small example. Steve was ready to pack up and leave when she sweeped in. Her vermillion hair immediately brightening up the poorly lit room as she moved past everyone to sit in the circle. She was absolutely breathtaking. Sam turned to her and smiled.

 

“Natasha, nice to see you made it.” She smiled at him(more like grinned) before speaking. 

 

“Sorry I’m late. I was a bit preoccupied.” Her voice was smooth and seductive. Steve could feel himself drowning in the sound. As he looked at her he could see her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was disheveled. The after-sex glow prominent on her face. Steve moved a bit closer to capture footage of her when Sam spoke up,

 

“I believe I told you all about Steve. He’s doing a documentary on sex addiction. I ask that you all be kind to him.” That was his queue. Steve tucked the camera under his arm before speaking. 

 

“Hello, the name’s Steve Rogers. I’m just going to film a little and hopefully hear a few stories. I’m not here to disturb you so please just act as if I’m not here.”

 

“Hello, Steve.” They all greeted in unison. Except for one. 

 

“Hel-lo.” Steve gazed in the direction of the voice only to catch the eyes of the red-headed goddess from earlier.  Her gaze raked over him as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. She was painfully sexy. He quickly admonished the thought. He shouldn’t be thinking of her in that way, let alone a sex addict in that way but  _ God, _ she was forbidden fruit and he was Adam, just dying to take a bite. Steve was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by Sam’s voice. 

 

“As usual we begin every meeting by sharing out. Any volunteers?” The room quickly became silent as Sam gazed at each one of them. “Natasha, why don’t you go first?” Of course he chose her. Of course he had to choose sin in human form. She shrugged before standing up and dusting herself off. She ran a hand through her red tresses before beginning,

 

“Hi. As you heard from Sam, my name is Natasha and I’m addicted to sex.” Everyone greeted her in unison. “As I believe all of us do, I find sex  _ very  _ enjoyable. Nothing is better than hitting that peak after a long day. Just the feeling of someone inside of me hitting that spot that makes me crazy or they’re tongue running through my slits is just...unparalleled. That slow building arousal that leads to a transcendent and new feeling is...unexplainable. Even though they only last a moment nothing beats riding a strong blond man after a long day.” Steve looked up from the camera and caught her gaze, holding it for what felt like an eternity. 

 

“As I sink slowly down onto him, taking in the whole length of him or when I suck him off and leave a once strong man a writhing mess. I live for moments like those.” She practically moaned,  leaving Steve blushing. Sam reprimanded Natasha for her obvious flirting. She smirked as his mind began to run amok with dozens of fantasies. 

 

“Although I’m afraid it’s become too much. I can barely focus at work without wishing somebody would take me over their desk and I could never forget the day I gave my boss the time of his life under his desk. A lot of the time my coworkers are under my desk giving me head on what should be my lunch break but I can never hold out long enough to wait until the end of the work day.” She chuckled before growing serious. “It’s affected my work life and home life immensely and I need it to stop. I’ve been through some fucked up shit in my life. My therapist said maybe I’m trying to fill a void and should schedule more sessions. Although that idea went out the window once he took me against the door of his office.” Everyone chuckled and Steve could feel his ears heating up. 

 

“Well I guess I’m here just as the rest of you are, to take control of my life and addiction; To not let it control me.” She concluded, earning a round of applause and even a few whistles. Steve clapped and caught her gaze. She gave him a wink before settling back into her seat. 

 

A few more people shared out before Sam concluded, “I know you guys may think this is permanent, but it’s not. You’ve already taken the first step to recovery: admitting you have a problem and getting help. Congrats to you guys. Now all you have to do is keep coming, keep sharing, talk about your failure, talk about your accomplishments because those will lead you to where you want to be.  Now let me get out of your hair. I welcome you all to stale coffee and donuts.” They chuckled as everyone stood up. Some people left while others stayed to talk to Sam. Steve packed up his camera and shrugged on his jacket before walking out. As he was about to enter his car a voice stopped him.

 

“You know, it’s rude to leave without saying goodbye.” 

 

Steve turned and she was there. The 5’4 goddess with the long red hair. 

 

“I’m sorry. I just really need to get my boss this footage. He’s been wanting to do a documentary on this for a long time.” She hummed in acknowledgement. 

 

“And what exactly is this? If you don’t mind being more specific.” She said. 

 

“S-sex addiction.” He quickly began to blush. Natasha chuckled and stepped closer to him. 

 

“Who knew a grown man would be so sensitive to sex. I mean I’m pretty sure you’re not a virgin.” Step. “You have a body that would make Adonis jealous.” Step. Steve was now leaning on the hood of his car. “I find I really like blondes. Brunettes too but there’s something about a blonde that’s sexy.” She places her hands on his chest. At this point, Steve is laying against the hood of his car, Nat in between his legs. She licks her lips and Steve immediately looks down at them. 

 

“Nat, if you don’t get your ass in this car right now!” She sighed and dropped her head onto his shoulder. 

 

“Way to kill the mood.” She chuckled. Steve tried to laugh but couldn’t get it out. He only stared wide-eyed at her. She lifted her head and leaned closer to him, her eyes darting to his lips.”I saw you watching me during the meeting.” Steve was going to interject when she spoke again, “Just tell me one thing: Did you wish the man in my story was you?” Steve’s eyes widened at the question. She had him right where she wanted him. 

 

“I-well-you see….” Just as he was about to say it, the voice called again. 

 

“I swear to god if you don’t get in here right now I’m going to get you myself!” She rolled her eyes. 

 

“God, he’s such an asshole.” She leaned over and lightly bit his earlobe, sending a chill down his spine. “Until next time,  _ Captain _ .” She whispered before walking away. Steve’s eyes shot open as he looked down at his license plate.  _ Captain  _ sprawled across it. When the car drove off, Steve became painfully aware of the rock hard erection in his pants. 

 

“Oh, Jesus. I’m so sorry, Ma.” He groaned. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my story! Comment what you think!


End file.
